


Братья по оружию

by miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, неужели я пишу джен, тут только диалоги и немного злости, фоксхаундовский слайс оф лайф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Глас разума подсказывает ему сказать нет, откреститься от всего, что в очередной раз свяжет его с Боссом, отослать Солида куда подальше, желательно на другую базу - но когда, черт возьми, он руководствовался гласом разума?





	Братья по оружию

**Author's Note:**

> двастула ай блейм ю фо зет эксклюзивли

Он просыпается уже не в духе - нога ноет, предвещая плохую погоду. Бесполезная культя даже спустя столько лет умудряется причинять страдания. На покалеченной руке давно нет локтевого сустава, так что она на погоду реагирует спокойнее. Каз проводит полный круг металлической ладонью, будто бы разминая ее, по привычке проверяя работоспособность. Когда-то - кажется, будто совсем давно - Оцелот таскал его к физиотерапевту на базе силком, но даже несмотря на то, что большую часть занятий Каз пререкался с врачом, базовые упражнения для восстановления координации отложились почти на подсознательном уровне. 

Он встает с правой ноги - хотя в этом уже нет надобности, новые протезы он снимает только на регулярном медосмотре. Они натирают, все равно, но Каз терпит. Он уже привык терпеть. 

Одевается он по армейски быстро, но все равно слегка неуклюже. Разжевывает несколько таблеток обезбола, даже не запивая горечь во рту.

Самонадеянно пройдя пару шагов, он шипит от боли: сустав сегодня определенно решил его доконать. Казу приходится прихватить ненавистный костыль - бывают хорошие дни, когда он передвигается на своих двоих, лишь слегка прихрамывая. Сегодняшний день определенно не из таких, и Каз твердо намеревается сделать этот день таким же адским для каждого, кто сегодня будет достаточно неудачлив, чтобы пересечься с ним. 

\---

Он прихлебывает из металлической кружки то, что в пластиковом меню, вывешенном возле входа в палатку кантины, называется “кофе” - по его мнению, это стоило бы назвать “говеная бурда, за которую снабженцы сегодня получат дикий разнос”, пока лейтенант строит новых рекрутов перед ним в шеренгу. Мелкий накрапывающий дождик его раздражает, медлительность лейтенанта его раздражает, рекруты, которых придется переучивать от разных инструкторов, его раздражают.

Зеленые юнцы, едва нюхнувшие полевых вылазок. Чем их там сейчас заманивают в ФОКСХАУНД? Наверное, для новичков это зовется спецназ, среди более мозговитых уже мелькают слова блэк опс. Пока никто из них не соображает, что тот небольшой костяк, который из них останется, будет подтираться женевскими соглашениями. 

Экзамены сданы с отличием, можно сразу отправлять под трибунал. 

Кто-то в колонне поворачивается к соседу и что-то говорит. 

\- Если кому-то из вас, недоносков, - громко сообщает Каз, перенося вес на костыль. - Не понятно, что такое  _ строй _ , то предлагаю вам уникальный шанс свалить прямо сейчас.

Переговорщики мгновенно затыкаются, вытягиваясь по струнке. Если кто-то из них думает, что истории о  _ Хеллмастере _ это стандартно преувеличенные солдатские байки, то Каз их быстро разубедит в этом. 

Он просто охуенно не в духе. Нога ноет страшно, боль ввинчивается будто прямо в мозг. 

\- Старший по званию! - гаркает он, оглядывая строй. 

Первый солдат из колонны делает шаг вперед. Казу его лицо кажется отдаленно знакомым.

\- Позывной?

\- Солид Снейк, сэр. 

Когда он сегодня с утра думал, что день не задастся, он даже не представлял, что настолько.

Каз на мгновение прикрывает глаза, переводя дух. Внезапно все отдаленно знакомое становится слишком знакомым - и тяжелая линия челюсти, и тяжелый немигающий взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. 

Надо же. В ФОКСХАУНДе нет запрета на этот позывной - в ФОКСХАУНДе ни у кого нет имен, и делить кодовое с сослуживцами в порядке вещей. Только вот по негласному правилу  _ Снейк _ у них только один. 

На плече однотипной формы у него три полоски сержантского шеврона. Успел уже выслужиться, гляди-ка ты. 

\- С этого дня - капрал.

\- Но… - открывает рот, возмущаясь, Снейк. 

\- Рядовой, - перебивая, сообщает ему Каз.

Солид затыкается, обиженно сверля его взглядом. 

\- Есть, сэр, - через сжатые зубы говорит он. 

\- Заслужишь - получишь свои лычки обратно, - сообщает ему Каз. 

\- Есть, сэр, - повторяет Солид.

Каз отмахивается от него рукой, и тот, отдав честь, возвращается обратно в строй.

\- Что вам, сопливым юнцам, возомнившим из себя оперативников, стоит сразу уяснить, - говорит Каз, переходя в конец колонны и повышая голос так, чтобы его слышало все построение. - Что мне насрать на ваши звания и заслуги, пока я своими глазами не увижу ваши показатели. 

\- Кросс, три километра, для всего взвода, - продолжает он. - Можете сказать спасибо рядовому Солиду Снейку, который инициировал проверку вашей подготовки.

Это, конечно, нечестно - они только-только с утомительной дороги, их не пустили даже выпить воды, не то что на привал. Особенно нечестно то, что он выставляет Солида виноватым перед своим же взводом за все это - хотя виноват он только в том, что от одного взгляда на его лицо у Каза начинается мигрень.

Казу на это все наплевать, его прозвище за ним уже далеко не первый день. 

\- Ровняйсь! Налево! - командует лейтенант, и взвод послушно поворачивается.

Они берут разбег медленно, вначале синхронно. 

Каз отворачивается от строя и ковыляет в сторону административного здания до того, как Солид с ним равняется. 

\---

\- Проваливай отсюда, - говорит он, заходя в свой небольшой кабинет. - Побыстрее.

\- Я тоже рад встрече, Миллер, - жмурясь, будто кот на солнцепеке, говорит Оцелот, чуть склоняя голову набок. Он сидит за его столом, на его месте, аккуратно расставляет его вещи и раскладывает его бумаги. Самодовольный сукин сын.

\- Проваливай, - повторяет Каз, проходя мимо него к книжному шкафу, где у него припрятана бутылка бурбона для дерьмовых дней - вроде этого. 

Он наливает себе на два пальца, Оцелоту не предлагает, специально. Каз хромает до противоположной стороны стола и тяжело опускается на стул - на стул для посетителей в своем собственном офисе, Оцелот мастерски умеет создать дискомфорт. Каз отхлебывает из стакана и откидывается на спинку стула, поднимая на лоб очки и потирая устало переносицу. 

Он не показывается на людях без своих авиаторов, но с Оцелотом он не видит особо смысла прятать свои белесые глаза. Тот смотрит на него выжидающе.

\- Кошмарные усы, - говорит ему Каз.

Оцелот даже бровью не ведет, не реагируя на его удочку. Жаль, Казу бы не помешала старая добрая ссора. Ему надо на кого-то вылить свое дерьмовое настроение. 

\- Верхний ящик, - пробует он еще раз.

Оцелот едва сдерживается, чтобы не завести глаза, но действительно открывает верхний ящик. Там жучки - все десять, которые Каз нашел на этот раз в кабинете. Он даже не сомневается, что их куда больше десяти, но результат неплохой. 

\- Бессмысленная порча оборудования, Миллер, - спокойно говорит Оцелот. 

\- Мне понравилось, - пожимает плечами Каз. 

Они сидят некоторое время молча. Каз тянет виски из стакана, Оцелот со сдержанным интересом рассматривает его. Молчание между ними не тяжелое, вполне органичное. В другой день Каз бы даже сказал  _ комфортное _ \- в другой день они бы с легкостью поцапались, слово за слово, но сегодня между ними появляется недосказанность. 

\- Я слышал, у тебя новый рекрут, - говорит, наконец, Оцелот. 

Вот оно.

\- У меня целый взвод новых рекрутов.

\- Ты знаешь, о ком я.

\- Хочешь присмотреть и за этим? Я думал, у тебя уже есть свой. 

Оцелот, конечно же, не ведется на его провокацию. Каз не знает, где Илай - и он определенно не хочет знать, до тех пор, пока засранец не находится в радиусе минимум километра от него, его все устраивает. Может и правда Оцелот подтирает ему сопли. Может, он сидит на поводке у Зеро. Может, уже терроризирует своего биологического отца - мысль об этом даже немного поднимает ему настроение. 

\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Оцелот. - Я отнюдь не собираюсь “присматривать” за ним, как ты выразился. Я здесь передать, что это  _ твое _ задание.

Сукин сын. 

Казу даже приходится шумно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы подавить приступ ярости. 

\- Если Биг Босс хочет что-то передать, - пытаясь держать голос ровным, говорит он. - То пусть заимеет хоть каплю достоинства сказать это лично. 

\- Он катастрофически занят.

\- Он катастрофически может идти в задницу. 

Оцелот хмыкает. Он каждый раз выглядит несколько удивленным - даже, может,  _ впечатленным _ \- его неповиновением. Хотя какая к черту разница, если в конечном итоге Каз сидит в гребаном ФОКСХАУНДе, штампует гребаных оперативников и заполняет гребаные отчеты, которые отправляются прямиком к Биг-мать его-Боссу.

\- Миллер, - сухо говорит он. - Не стоит принимать опрометчивых решений, о которых ты можешь потом пожалеть. 

\- Я жалею только о том, что не подхватил малярию в Коста Рике и не сдох от нее, - перебивает его Каз. - И уж точно  _ не тебе _ мне говорить, о чем жалеть. 

Оцелот недовольно поджимает губы. 

\- Так что вернемся к началу разговора, - выждав, и не получив ответа, продолжает Каз. - Проваливай. 

\- Я думаю, мы друг друга услышали, - говорит ему Оцелот, поднимаясь.

\- Да, да, - отмахивается от него Каз, ковыляя к своему законному месту и почти с облегчением опускаясь на свой стул. - Что-то там про задания и том, что я буду жалеть. Можешь передать своему хозяину, что послание ты доставил. Может тебя даже почешут за ушком. 

Наконец-то укол достигает своей цели, и Оцелот собирается сказать что-то резкое, но в дверь стучат в тот же момент, когда он берется за ручку. 

Они сталкиваются в дверях, и Каз даже чуть спускает очки, чтобы лучше видеть - лицо у Оцелота буквально  _ вытягивается _ . Он щурит бесцветные глаза, разглядывая Солида с ног до головы - ровно мгновение ему требуется, чтобы снова натянуть маску безразличия, но Каз успел заметить. Слишком долго он провел бок о бок с ним - Каз не обольщается, думая, будто хотя бы приблизился к пониманию, что за человек Оцелот, но  _ это _ выражение лица было более, чем очевидным.

Забавно. Все еще единственная вещь, способная вынудить Оцелота на эмоцию - это сраный Биг Босс. 

\- Разрешите? - спрашивает Снейк, вытягиваясь и отдавая честь, терпеливо стоя на пороге. 

При виде перемазанного грязью и мокрого Солида первым побуждением Каза было знатно проораться, срываясь на нем за весь этот поганый день, и выгнать его с таким количеством штрафных нарядов, что он бы драил полы в казарме до конца обучения. Глядя на выражение лица Оцелота, Каз стремительно меняет план. 

\- Конечно, - обманчиво радушно говорит он, опираясь на стол локтями. - Заходи.  _ Мой посетитель _ все равно уже уходит. 

Оцелот действительно собирался уходить, но фраза звучит так, будто уходит он по приказанию Каза. Он опять поджимает тонкие губы - эта мелочная победа даже улучшает Казу настроение. 

Зайдя в кабинет, Солид так же вытягивается по стойке смирно. Он окидывает Оцелота быстрым изучающим взглядом, привычка каждого оперативника, оценивающего обстановку. Он не пялится, но на шпорах его взгляд задерживается более секунды. Каз подавляет смешок. 

\- Я надеюсь, тебе достанет благоразумия меня послушать, Миллер, - цедит Оцелот, оглядываясь на него. 

\- Мгм, - отвечает Каз, залпом допивая виски. 

Когда за Оцелотом закрывается дверь, он слушает внимательно, и откидывается на стуле крайне довольный, услышав, что шаги у Оцелота слишком уж быстрые, раздраженные. Даже забывает на какой-то момент о том, что Солид так и торчит у двери, послушно вытянувшись. Наткнувшись на него взглядом, Каз какое-то мгновение думает, а потом подзывает его ближе движением ладони. 

Солид подходит ближе, становится все так же ровно. Каз специально не дает ему команды “вольно”, рассматривает его из-за солнечных очков, бездумно перебирая металлическими пальцами, разглядывает каждую черту и сопоставляет ее с образом из собственной памяти: выраженные носогубные складки, придающие вечно недовольный вид. Глубоко посаженные хмурые глаза, залегшая между бровей морщинка. Шедевр генной инженерии, идеальная копия. Казу отчего-то вспоминается перекроенное лицо Венома, изрезанное шрамами, и хорошее настроение тут же пропадает.

\- У тебя десять секунд объясниться, - резко сообщает ему Каз. - Что тебе здесь надо. 

Солиду хватает пяти.

\- Возьмите меня в ученики, - говорит он ровно.

У Каза не выходит сдержать ровное выражение лица, и он неловко прокашливается, скрывая удивление.

\- С чего ты решил, - сухо говорит он. - Что я буду с тобой отдельно возиться?

\- Я знаю, что вы порой берете отдельных рекрутов на тренировки. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- У нас были инструкторы из Даймонд Догс.

Каз раздраженно дергает щекой. Эта часть его жизни была чертовски давно. 

\- У тебя устаревшая информация.

\- Значит, не берете?

Каз откидывается на стуле, прикусывает изнутри щеку. Глас разума подсказывает ему сказать нет, откреститься от всего, что в очередной раз свяжет его с Боссом, отослать Солида куда подальше, желательно на другую базу - но когда, черт возьми, он руководствовался гласом разума? 

\- Может и беру, - пожимает он плечами. - Но повторяю вопрос, с чего ты решил, что я буду с тобой отдельно возиться? 

\- Не знаю, - честно говорит Солид. - Есть какой-то экзамен?

Каз хмыкает. Экзамен, ну надо же. 

\- Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Солид улыбается самыми краешками губ, и от искренности эмоции его мрачное лицо с резкими чертами внезапно светлеет - Каз также внезапно понимает, что ему не стоило даже пускать его на порог офиса. И что его решение потенциально окажется довольно хреновым.

\- Для начала, - говорит Каз, тыкая пальцем в натекшую с его мокрой формы лужу. - Помоешь пол. 

\- Есть, сэр, - говорит Солид довольно и отдает честь. 

Гребаная катастрофа. 


End file.
